Ferdo
Ferdo (표르도, Pyoreudo) is a character in Denma. He's Edel's senior of the Silverquick's dispatched priest. His hair is a Mohawk style. Pyordo is old English version's name. Biography 2 priests of Silverquick are watches Edel while playing billiards. He has the qualities that Edel is such an a-list Guardian priest material, but is wondering why Edel is driven out of the Holy See and is in Silverquick. But the skull head priest, who played billiard with him, tells the fact that Edel is actually the most insane thing walking. In the meantime, the story of Edel begins. Skull head tells Edel was fall in love at first sight to a prospective Deva opposite of him, so he approached and kissed. He says he has heard this before. Edel was secretly peeked at Nell's diary on the hers blog and, following that day's posting, filled the room with her favorite Ahaziah flowers, and the next day, Edel listened to her favorite singer Z-Dragon's song and followed his hairstyle. She said one of her wishes is to meet Z-Dragon in person, because he wonder how he creates such beautiful music. In this part, skull head tells him about the Z-Dragon went missing during the week of Madonna's birthday, and assumes that Edel is somehow related to the case. Skull head tells baron Hussadin joked Edel to private worship with Hormah. He makes an embarrassed look. Skull head tells Korah, was a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. And skull head tells, but his uncle, Ham, was an EX-Black Chapter. Actually, Ham's real name is Balak and, Balak is one of the [[Church of Madonna#Three infamous mad dogs of the church body|'three' infamous mad dogs of the church body]]. Skull head and he are known Balak. Skull head tells 2 weeks later, Internal Affairs, Balak made the request to testify as Edel's guardian. Skull head tells Balak said to Korah that he have something to share with him, and Balak showed Korah to his memory and annoyed him. Then skull head tells, Balak told Korah that just tell he saw a Guardian priest just doing his job, heroically dashing into the scene to save a Deva's life as is. Skull head is suddenly nauseous and touches his back. And skull head goes to the restroom. He looks at the billiard ball 5. Skull head tells basically the church has sending Devas off to their death and no one knows when the pathogen becomes active, so, Devas get sent off as Level zero care nurses to "practice love of Mother Madonna" until the day they die, but even if they survive one battlefield, they're sent off to the next one, until they show the actual disease symptoms, so it's just brutal and another word for death sentence for Devas. Skull head tells when Gatsu's men arrived at the scene, they finds unconscious Balak lying on the ground, Edel dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. Skull head drinks canned beer and recommends beer to him. Skull head tells Gatsu told Gatsu doesn't care about Balak's past political factions in the Bureau, so promise Gatsu that Balak become Gatsu's hellhound upon Balak's return, therefore kisses Gatsu's feet if Balak accept Gatsu's offer. Not many knew what the kiss meant then and Balak's return would spark a bloodbath in the church. He drinks beer from skull head. Skull head asks this game is the last round. He tells get ready to takes off his mask once he lose. Skull head tells there're 2 ways to have church official's name permanently deleted from the church's record, one of those ways is to get sent off on the Level zero care. Edel goes on the most insane mission that skull head has ever seen or heard in this universe. Skull head says to him that reality is stranger than fiction. In (55), he wins in pool. At this time, he hears broadcast that he comes down because there's a package for him. Here it's reveals that his name is Ferdo and he has working under the security team. He receives a package from someone, and it's no name. Skull head touches and looks strangely at the billiard ball 5 while arranging the billiard balls. He comes back again and tells skull head is ready to take off his mask. Skull head tells wait until the story is over. In 12. A.E. (3), Skull head tells it's been 6 years since Edel's release and 7 years since the furnace planet. At this time, skull head sees Eve's communication that he comes to the Customs and Border immediately. Here it's reveals that skull head's name is Skellion. Skellion tells he'll show his mask, and he leaves. He receives a call with Skellion while he takes the red package. Skellion tells he's heading back as his mission is almost complete and he works for the Black Chapter. Then Skellion tells he's the sender of the red package and it holds Ferdo's past inside it. He opened the red package and he's surprised to finds his mask. Skellion reveals his identity to Mr. Tear, the Ripping Thunder. Skelion's identity is Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest. In (4), he thinks Skellion is suddenly nauseous and touches his back. And skull head goes to the restroom. Korah tells the beer he drank contains a liquid bomb that reacts to sounds, and the bomb will go off when a triggering sentence is read aloud. And Korah shows billiard ball 5 and tells Skellion is just using the same trick he used to beat Skellion in the game. He asks it's Balak who's behind this. Korah tells he's good at acting and reads the triggering sentence. "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." He's killed because of the bomb. Korah reports to director Balak by network. Trivia *Fan arts **May 2, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick Category:Deceased Characters